The invention relates to a heat exchanger for a motor vehicle, in particular a coolant/air cooler.
Heat exchangers for motor vehicles, such as coolant/air coolers, charge-air/air coolers, refrigerant/air condensers and/or oil/air coolers are usually arranged in the front engine compartment of the motor vehicle, and the above-mentioned heat exchangers are frequently combined to form a preassembled cooling module. DE 199 53 787 A1 discloses a cooling module of this type, comprising a coolant/air cooler, a charge-air/air cooler and a refrigerant/air condenser. The heat exchangers are connected fixedly to one another to form a constructional unit which is inserted into the vehicle and is fastened there. For fastening, one of the heat exchangers has fastening elements which are typically arranged on collecting tanks produced from plastic, for example, fastening pins on the lower side of the heat exchanger and fastening openings on the upper side. The heat exchanger or the complete cooling module is held elastically by means of its fastening pins on a body part, for example, a transverse support, and is fastened on the upper side to a lock transverse support of the vehicle. The heat exchanger and/or cooling module is therefore fastened essentially to four points in the vehicle.
In many types of vehicle, a technical problem arises if the same heat exchanger or the same cooling module is to be fitted at multiple different positions or placements in a vehicle, with the fastening points in the vehicle remaining the same. The invention is based on these problems.